


Cabin Fever

by StarMaamMke



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bedsharing, F/M, NSFW, Smut, here for your S3 drought needs, trapped in a blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaamMke/pseuds/StarMaamMke
Summary: It's moving day for Jim Hopper, and Joyce is helping. Mother Nature conspires to keep them in one place overnight, during a blizzard.It's just smut, ya'll.





	Cabin Fever

“Spring thaw is in little over a month, Hopper. You couldn’t have waited to move until then?” Joyce Byers asked as she bitterly regarded the white-out conditions outside of Jim and El’s cabin from her vantage point near the kitchen window. About a mile down the winding path was the moving van Jim had rented for an “off-season steal” from Jos Hammond. 

“How was I to know that we’d get a full-blown blizzard–”

“In the beginning of March? ‘In like a lion…’ you dummy.” 

Jim, very much feeling the tension snap up in his broad shoulders, kicked a cardboard box labelled ‘Linens’ dejectedly. “No one made you come and help, ya know.”

Joyce shrugged, ignoring Jim’s little tantrum. “Well, at least we got most of it into the van before it got too bad out. If we take it at a crawl maybe we could–”

“Uh-uh. We’re stuck here until it lets up and the plows come through.” Jim crossed over to the kitchen and fiddled with the clock radio by the sink. A faint, staticky voice came through, warning about white-out conditions and a temporary state of emergency. “I’ll radio El so she knows we’re okay, and to stay at your place with the boys.”

Joyce sighed. “Thank goodness I went grocery shopping yesterday.” 

“Thank goodness we still have a stocked fridge here,” Jim mumbled as he headed to the radio equipment near the living room. Joyce opened the refrigerator in question and snorted; beer, pickles, american cheese, braunschweiger spread, a container of wax worms, and a half log of summer sausage. Still, they wouldn’t exactly starve…

She cracked open a Schlitz and took a seat at the table as Jim communicated his status to El and the boys.

By the time Jim ended his conversation with El, the wind was shrieking and causing the windows the rattle as the cabin was pelted with snow and ice. Joyce shivered as the icy air escaped through hidden cracks in the structure. She took a long pull from her can of beer, hoping the alcohol would begin to provide some semblance of warmth. 

 

“They’ll be fine at the house; Jonathan just got home from work, and I made sure that El told him that his butt needs to stay put for the evening,” Jim announced as he crossed the room, to the refrigerator, where he grabbed a can of beer before joining Joyce at the table. He took the chair to her immediate right, sitting so close that their knees brushed once he was settled. She did not scoot her chair away, a fact that made Jim regard their current position as almost dizzyingly intimate. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

They sat in silence for several long moments, drinking and stealing furtive glances when they thought the other person wasn’t paying attention. Joyce’s cheeks warmed pleasantly when she caught the way the corners of Jim’s blue eyes crinkled, as he regarded her with a soft little smile. 

“Do I have something on my face?” She inquired, teasingly. She bit her lower lip, overcome with a self-conscious sort of shyness. He looked as though he was enjoying an amusing joke, or admiring a pretty picture. 

 

“No, your face is perfect, Joy-” Joyce cut him off with a self-deprecating snort. “What? You know it is.”

 

“My face is old and haggard, just like the rest of me.”

 

It was Jim’s turn to snort, and he did, before absentmindedly running one big, calloused hand through his beard. “Nah. You’re still the same tiny bombshell you were twenty-odd years ago, minus the cherry red lipstick, pedal-pushers, and ‘fuck the man’ attitude.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure I could still muster up enough sass to fuck the man,” she retorted, a mischievous gleam in her big, brown eyes. Jim choked on his beer at the response, covering his nose and mouth with one hand, in hopes that she hadn’t seen the spray both points had expelled, or the blistering red hue creeping up his neck and cheeks. He recovered, wiping his face with the back of one hand, and then scowled at the visible puffs of air coming from Joyce’s mouth every time she exhaled. 

 

“You’re freezing,” he stated, his voice a low, concerned mumble. He jolted when Joyce held up one palm mere centimeters from his mouth - the confused chuckle he gave made a little cloud of condensation that momentarily hit Joyce’s outstretched hand before disappearing into the ether. If he leaned in just so, he would have been able to brush his lips against her palm, trace her lifeline with the tip of his tongue. The urge to do so was so sudden and strong, that he had to mentally will himself to sit absolutely still - the muscles in his arms grew taut and sore from the effort.

 

“So are you,” she observed, before lowering her hand to rest on his knee. There was no pause on her end, no time to mull over the decision, the touch was as natural as breathing, and it scorched him. He covered her bold hand with his own, under the guise of rubbing heat into the small, icy thing. 

 

“I think we still have a half a cord in the shed. Probably wouldn’t hurt to get the heater going, otherwise we might have to go skin-to-skin tonight.”

 

Joyce gasped, bit her bottom lip, and pulled her hand away from Jim’s knee as her head swam with the possibilities his suggestion presented. She caught his wounded expression, and immediately regretted recoiling. A nervous giggle escaped her lips, as she hid her mouth behind her hand, and glanced at him slyly, from beneath her eyelashes. The whole thing was so blatantly coquettish that she mentally chided herself for pulling it off. 

 

“I mean… it’s bad outside and your shed is halfway to the van. I think we can manage for one night, don’t you?” She asked through chattering teeth. “I know you’re used to cuddling up to prettier ladies, but I promise I won’t steal the blankets.”

 

Jim chuckled and sat back with an expression of exaggerated astonishment. “Why, Joyce Byers, are you suggesting that you want to see me naked?” 

 

Joyce sputtered and burned, bravado gone in a wisp of smoke. “I… “ she trailed off, feeling the tongue-twisting remnants of her childhood speech impediment rearing its ugly head. She snorted and shrugged. “I mean, you look g-good. That membership to the Y is really paying off.” She was flirting. Flirting, and judging by the smug smile that only quirked one side of his mouth, Jim was eating it with a spoon. He actually puffed out his chest. 

 

“I thought you’d never notice,” he preened. 

 

“Oh, brother. I just don’t want you to freeze to death on the way to the wood pile.” 

 

Jim laughed at her exasperated tone, and shook his head. “Okay, well, let me scrounge up some dinner. The fireplace is a little pathetic, but it works and there’s a few logs ready to go - take care of that, would ya?”

 

“Aye, aye.” She gave him a jaunty salute and went to work. 

 

The summer sausage sandwiches weren’t bad, Joyce decided as she and Jim sat side-by-side, knees touching,  on a blanket in front of a fire that was trying its dead-level best to be roaring. The bread wasn’t at all stale, and the fact that he cut the sandwiches diagonally stirred something endearing inside of Joyce, it was such a parent thing to do, and sometimes she forget that he’d once been the picket fence and packed lunch sort of father, and would be again once the farmhouse was furnished, and El was enrolled in school. He would be just fine, which was a relief to Joyce, but at the same time, filled her with a sour, sad feeling - the same feeling she got when Will told her she didn’t need to read him a story before bed anymore, because he was a big boy. She desperately wanted to lean her head just slightly to the right, so her cheek could rest against his big, broad shoulder. 

 

“Don’t get food on our bed,” Joyce warned. She reached forward and gently brushed a few errant crumbs from his beard - it bristled beneath her sensitive skin as he turned his cheek and pressed a unmistakable kiss against her palm. She pressed her lips together, and blinked as a sudden and intense fire was ignited beneath the point of contact that spread throughout her entire being. She did not remove her hand for a good handful of seconds, and when she did, it was to hold it, palm up, against her lap, so she could trace the forefinger of her other hand over the spot, her eyes fixed upon it.

 

“Sorry. It was a weird thing to do, wasn’t it?” Jim groaned as he scooted to one side to give her some space. His absence at her immediate side felt like a pillar of ice.

 

“Was it?” She inquired, absently, her eyes still trained on her palm. “Skin-to-skin is best in situations like this, right?”

 

Jim let out a shaky exhale that turned into a nervous chuckle - he shrugged charmingly as he brought up a slightly shaky hand to rub nervously at his beard and mouth. His grin fell when he caught the unwaveringly earnest expression on Joyce’s face. “Christ - hey, I don’t want to rush you into… I mean, I thought about it a lot - more than a lot - but you… fuck, Joyce, you’re joking, right?” 

 

Joyce shrugged, and set aside her plate. She gave him a coy, lip-biting smile, looking up at him through her long lashes. “You’ve thought about it?” 

 

Jim groaned at the look; it was the exact expression that haunted his dreams, the exact one she used to give him in high school when she was trying to either quell his anger or enflame his desire, barely touched by the great passage of time since he had seen it last. 

 

“Don’t,” he ground out, giving the two of them more space. “It’s too soon, and you know it. There’s too much riding on this.”

 

Joyce felt a flush of annoyance wash over her, quenching the tentative desire that had been tiptoeing into the light. She wrinkled her nose and brow, her jaw clenching as she regarded the nervous man at her side. “I just think--”

 

“Forget it.”

 

“Fine.” Joyce climbed to her feet, taking one of the pillows and a small afghan with her. 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To El’s bedroom,” she sniffed.

 

“There’s no bed, and no heat in there. You’ll freeze.” 

 

“We’ll see.”

 

Jim leapt to his feet, his hands clenched into fists, his irritation hitting a dangerous high. “There’s no ‘We’ll see’, it’s negative thirty outside, and almost that anywhere else that isn’t in front of the fireplace. Sit. Down.”

 

“I’m not your child or one of your employees, you can’t order me around like that!” 

 

Jim glared down at the little woman, knowing full well that if he straightened his spine, glowered and yelled a little harder he’d… still have no chance of intimidating her. Nor would he want to. Her life had been chock full of men taking advantage of her slight frame, and her seemingly fragile state of mind, and she still managed to hold here own like a tiger, when she looked for all the world like a mouse ready to stick her head into the mouth of a lion. It wasn’t fair, and if he was honest, she did scare the hell out of him just a little bit. He let out a weary sigh and let his shoulders slump. 

 

“You’re right. Do what you want, but don’t walk away and freeze out of spite.” He gestured towards the makeshift bed. “It’s getting late. Let’s… let’s cuddle a little.”

 

Joyce scoffed and looked down, studying the blankets as her expression shifted from irritated to contemplative. “So you’ve thought about it.”

 

“Come on!”

 

Joyce took a seat and looked up. “You have, or you wouldn’t be getting this put out - it’s okay, Hop. I’ve thought about it too… a lot. It used to make me feel guilty, especially when I was with Bob, and definitely after he died, but now...”

 

Jim joined her on the bed. “Now?” His breath was caught in his throat as the blood rushed from his head and began to settle elsewhere. 

 

She wanted to tell him that they were already practically a family, that it was such a little step, barely a shuffle off of the edge towards normalcy; that everyone already assumed they were fucking their way to the altar; that she had made her mind up about where they were heading months ago, when he swept her up in his arms and held her tight after showing her the papers he had just received from Owens saying he was a father… god, had it really been that soon? He’d surely judge her if she told him that.

 

Instead she wordlessly tugged her sweater over her head and tossed it aside, a bold move filled with meaning, despite the fact that she was still wearing a faded blue t-shirt over a thermal. She hoped she looked somewhat alluring, even though she could hear the crackle of electricity from her hair, that was undoubtedly askew. 

 

“Now.” 

 

It was a separate statement from Joyce’s previous frame of thought. An allowance - no - a command, that Jim heard loud and clear as he cupped her jawline between his big hands and brushed his lips, experimentally, against her own. He pulled away slightly after the first, hesitant contact, his blue eyes searching for signs that he hadn’t somehow misread the situation. Joyce hummed, and leaned forward, pressing hard and coaxing his mouth open with strong lips and a greedy tongue. The boldness of her move elicited a gasp, and he responded in kind, pulling her onto his lap, and threading his fingers through her thick hair. 

 

“Are you sure?” Jim asked when they parted for breath, his voice ragged against her ear. He felt her nod against the crook of his shoulder, and he responded by pressing kisses against her earlobe, and down the side of her neck.

 

Jim was pressing, hard and insistent against Joyce’s upper thigh as she squirmed deliciously in his lap, and he started to become frustrated with the layers between them. Her t-shirt and thermal were both pulled over her head with a grunt from him, before his hands cupped her breasts, working at the clasp of her bra that was mercifully situated in the front. He was no shirk, but it had been a good long while since he had to fuss with intimate wear. 

 

“Oh, yes please,” Jim moaned when he Joyce’s bra was removed and discarded. Joyce giggled at his enthusiastic response to her bare breasts, likening his expression to that of an overeager child, but then sighed when his lips closed over one of her turgid nipples, drawing it into his mouth with an eager, hungry suckle that sent a shot of warm electricity straight to her center. She allowed herself to be pressed back against the pile of pillows and blankets as he lavished greedy attention on her heavy breasts. 

 

Joyce, through the haze of desire, felt it was a bit unfair that she was exposed from the waist-up to the elements, while Jim was still fully clothed; she tugged at the edge of his flannel, untucking it from his jeans as her fingers began to fumble and pull at his buttons. He stilled her hands with his own, and nipped at her lower lip before sitting back on his haunches and finishing the job for her. She blushed as she took in his broad shoulders, bare chest, and stomach that was definitely flatter than she remembered. 

 

“Oh,” she gasped as she pulled herself into a seated position, her hands running over said broad chest and shoulders. He chuckled and pushed her back against the blankets once more as his hands worked at tugging her jeans and panties down past her hips, throwing them to one side. She shivered under his intense stare, her legs crossing instinctively, and her hands coming up to cover her chest.

 

“No, no, no,” he cooed, smoothing his hands over her knees and up her thighs before parting them to expose the core of her being to his hungry gaze. “Don’t hide from me now, Horowitz.”

 

She bit her bottom lip so hard she nearly broke skin. “I just don’t want you to be disappointed. I’m not the--” She threw her head back as she felt his lips against her center, licking in with a flat tongue and hooking one leg over his shoulder, as he teased and suckled with expertise. She tensed, her back arching from the floor as his tongue fluttered and two fingers probed at her wet  core, pressing in and curling before working in tandem with his mouth. Joyce was embarrassed by the helpless sounds escaping her through, unbidden and she squirmed, trembled and rocked against his face. It had been so long since someone had made her feel so hungry for human contact.

 

“You’re beautiful, good god, you drive me crazy,” Jim groaned as her fingers wound through his hair and tugged as her cries grew more desperate. Just as she felt she was about to explode, he kissed his way up her abdomen, lingering again on her breasts, before he plunged his tongue into her mouth and moved his hands to her thighs, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. He entered her swiftly, and with relative ease despite his size, and Joyce choked on a scream at the exquisite intrusion. 

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she assured him as he paused and looked down at her with concern. She cupped his face between her hands and smiled. “It feels good.”

 

“You feel amazing,” he uttered before allowing himself to start moving, slowly at first, and then harder and faster as he began to quickly lose himself to the feel of her slick, tightness. “Please tell me you’re close, I’m not gonna last…”

 

“Uh-huh,” Joyce whimpered before she was rocked with a powerful feeling of completion, her walls clamping hard around his cock as she let out a litany of expletives mixed with praise. His fingertips dug hard against her ass as he finished with four almost painful thrusts before he grunted and collapsed, face down, at her side.

 

“I’m sorry,” he panted. “It’s been a good, long time since I’ve been with a woman. I may have… gotten a little overexcited.”

 

Joyce shook her hand as she covered her mouth with two hands to cover her glowing grin. Her body was still shaking with the aftershocks as she turned and gazed admiringly at his prone form. 

 

“It’s going to be a long, cold night. I wouldn’t mind trying again… for the sake of warmth.”

 

Jim’s shoulders shook with silent laughter, and when he lifted his head to look back at her, his face seemed to have shed ten years of worry and care. 

 

“And after tonight?” he asked teasingly.

 

“Well, it’s always going to get a little cold from time to time, Chief.”

 

“Mmm.” 


End file.
